fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PreCure All Stars: Time Twisted
'''Pretty Cure All Stars: Time Twisted '''is the first All Stars Movie to feature characters from ''PreCure: ElecStrike ''being alongside the previous Pretty Cure Series. Summary When E.L.E.C finds readings of a strange energy being generated in an unknown location, they send the PreCure to track down the source. But they were stopped by a mysterious hooded man named Temporal Mage, who was keeping them away from something he didn't want them to find. Suddenly, he opens up a portal which sucks up all the PreCures, when they woke up, they find out they been sent back to the past! Now they must team up with the Pretty Cures of old to not only find a way back to their time, but also stop the Temporal Mage before the destroys their timeline! Characters Cures Sheela / Cure Ace Maria / Cure Diamond Lucy / Cure Clover Rebecca / Cure Heart Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Momozono Love / Cure Peach Aono Miki / Cure Berry Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy Hino Akane / Cure Sunny Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace Midorikawa Nao / Cure March Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Aida Mana / Cure Heart Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess Omori Yuko / Cure Honey Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle Riko / Cure Magical Usami Ichika / Cure Whip Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots Mepple Mipple Pollun Lulun Flappy Choppy Moop Foop Coco / Kokoda Koji Natts / Mr. Natsu Syrup / Shiroh Amai Mailpo Chiffon Tarte Azukina Chypre Coffret Potpourri Cologne Hummy Fairy Tones Siren Candy Pop Sharuru Raquel Lance Dabyi Ai Ribbon Glasan Pafu Aroma Mofurun Pekorin Chourou Kirarin H.A.L Secondary Characters Jonathan Movie Characters Temporal Mage Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure All Stars film to involve with time. * At least every single Pretty Cure gets one line, a few of them had a couple of lines. * A running gag throughout the film is Maria being afraid that anything they do could cause a time paradox, like touching the ground, buying things with money from the future, and even making friends with people in the past. * Cure Echo never appears in the film but is mentioned briefly. * In one scene, Cure Ace gets a future vision of things to come for her team, these flashes of memories actually happen in the series, such as the OverCharged Forms appearance, the Dark Clones (which appeared in their movie), and even a shot of the four standing in front of the Shiken's Queen. Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:PreCure: ElecStrike